


Without Malice (Podfic)

by bunny_and_bee



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools' Day, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny_and_bee/pseuds/bunny_and_bee
Summary: He opens his mouth to apologize (not for asking Grantaire out, never for asking Grantaire out, but for being so abrupt, he really should have given Grantaire some warning) but before he can manage the words, Grantaire punches him in the face.(Or, the one where Enjolras needs to learn how to read the calendar.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Without Malice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399396) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



[Without Malice by sarahyyy M4A Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n58za0z8gh1i756/Without_Malice_by_sarahyyy.m4a)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i didn't break a rule by doing this w/o asking first, but here we are.  
> ~bee


End file.
